Keith Douglas
Keith Douglas was a former corrupt InGen employee once allied with Simon, and a major character in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He was crucial in the development of the Bombshark weapon and later defected to the Shark Hunters after realizing the severity of his actions. Biography Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Keith told Russell and Gabe about what he did with the employees, as well as the threat posed by the Bombshark - a weapon of mass destruction built by the corrupt employees to destroy the town of Bradford. He explained that the Bombshark can't be shut down, but he can obtain a code to minimize the blast radius. As Gabe set off to find the Bombshark, with help from Owen and Billy, Keith stayed behind and assisted Russell and Logan in an attempt to kill Simon. This would allow Keith to gain control of the InGen employee forces, although the scheme was foiled and the team had to create a new plan. Keith and the Shark Hunters went to the walking trail, where they intended to make their final stand against the InGen employees. While there, Simon denounced Keith for his betrayal before being wounded by Billy. While being evacuated, Simon was killed by Rainer Koffman, who assumed command of the employees. Keith replaced the memory chip in one of the sharks with a blank one, rebooting the systems of the sharks so that they would attack everyone - including their creators, the employees. This act gave the Shark Hunters a fighting chance, as many employees were killed. With help from a group of rogue employees, Keith and the Shark Hunters made their final stand against the employees, intending to kill them through the detonation of the Bombshark. During the battle, Billy and Logan were killed by the employees, shortly before Keith was shot multiple times and died as well. Along with everyone else who died during the battle, Keith's body was incinerated when the Bombshark exploded. Trivia *In the original script, "Jackman" was an antagonist all throughout, and never joined Gabe and his allies. During the original final battle, Jackman would fight and kill Zion Jones, who was also a larger character in that version. *Cameron Nicholson, who had previously appeared in The EdTech Enterprise, was set to play the character. Due to various complications, the role was swapped to Austin B, whose previous and only film at the time was Bread's Crumbs. *The character's name was originally written as, simply; "Jackman", including in the original drafts of the script. When it was officially confirmed that Cameron N would play the role of the character, it was changed to "Cameron Jackman". As the role has been swapped, the name was changed to Keith Douglas. *Unlike Zion, Douglas was not cut from the film upon confirmation of a casting switch. Instead, the role was given to Austin B, as the character was far too important to be taken out completely. Douglas's role is not expected to change, and he will likely have the same impact as before. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:InGen Employees Category:2016 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters